In inkjet printers, there is a need to make fluid and electrical connections to a field-replaceable jetting module. Commonly-assigned U.S. Pat. No. 7,819,501 (Hanchak et al.), entitled “Jetting module installation and alignment apparatus,” described a jetting module installation mechanism that lowers a jetting module into place within an inkjet printhead and then applies a clamping force on the jetting module to ensure it stays in alignment with other components of the inkjet printhead. The same mechanism also provides electrical and fluid connections with the jetting module. Commonly-assigned U.S. Pat. No. 8,226,215 (Bechler et al.), entitled “Jetting module install mechanism,” described a different jetting module installation mechanism for use in an inkjet linehead that includes a plurality of printheads, each of which involve field replaceable jetting modules to which fluid and electrical connections must be made.
While these systems generally work well, there remains a need for simplified systems for making fluid and electric connections to the field replaceable jetting modules which can provide enhanced reliability and lower cost.